


【翔润】乐园

by MHS112



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MHS112/pseuds/MHS112
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 15





	【翔润】乐园

“哈...啊...樱井翔...你快出去...别...”

松本抓紧床单努力控制自己的声音不被别人听到，身后人动作越来越大，对方抬高了他的臀部好让结合处更明显的展示在视野下。樱井俯下身啃咬着松本的耳朵，小家伙把脸埋在床单里呜咽着另一只手还死死捂着嘴巴。樱井来了兴趣，把对方拦腰抬起，让他几乎是坐在自己的胯部接受着交合。松本仰靠在樱井怀里，双手死死捂着嘴巴不敢出声。眼角几乎噙满泪水，对方甚至还带着祈求的上目线看着樱井，结果换来的却是更加刺激的冲刺。

被中出的时候松本几乎软了腰，摊在樱井翔怀里，自己身上也都是黏糊糊的白浊。

“再来一次？“樱井翔轻啄着他的脸蛋，手不安分的在细腰处来回摸索。

“不要了，一会还约了二宫他们楼下见，我不想腿软的连楼都下不了。“他跪坐在床铺上，抬高臀部让樱井的下体退出去。可是刚一拔出来，里面的白浊就顺着小口流了一床。失禁一样的感觉让松本崩溃，自己无法控制发出一声娇吟之后又害羞的去推旁边看的发呆的樱井翔。

“快去洗澡。“ 松本伸手自己把里面的东西挖出来，咬着下唇的模样惹得樱井翔又硬了一次。

小猫基本早上做完一次之后就不给碰了，有时候来气了连亲都不给亲。除非是遇到完全无事的定休日，他才会任着樱井从早就把他操到下午，两人点了外卖随便吃了点之后，半夜在酒精的作祟下又抱着亲在一起。  
樱井翔一个人在卫生间解决完之后，冲洗掉手上的粘液才听见松本的敲门。对方说来不及了就挤进来和樱井一起冲洗。

“不准摸噢！“小猫自以为超凶的和樱井翔警告了一下，其实奶音早就出卖了对方根本就是奶凶宝贝，要哄哄才乖的那种。

“好好好” 樱井翔抬起手来示意自己的清白，把身上的泡沫冲洗干净就离开浴室剃胡子去了。

两人洗漱的很快，可惜早上的粘腻还是耽误了一点时间，二宫已经被相叶拽下楼等着两人。旁边的阿智还在坐在单人沙发里随时准备打呼噜。

“话说sho你们的房间是什么主题的呀？“相叶雅纪突然发问提到房间把旁边正在嚼面包的小猫吓一跳，他快速瞪了一下樱井又转过头去扯大野智手上的面包吃。

“嗯，美女与野兽的主题吧。我记得当时订房间的时候就和前台说尽量安排这个主题的。” 樱井· 躲着给恋人告白选手第一名 ·翔 已经上线

“这样！我和小和的是普通的米老鼠的欸，我也好想看看别人的房间主题。”相叶眼睛都亮了，一脸羡慕的看着樱井和松本。

“话说利达的是什么主题？“松本嚼完面包才发现面前这个人还在迷迷糊糊的。

“睡美人。“

-

大学毕业之后原来社团五个人说想来迪士尼玩个两天一夜，可谁知道第二天早上樱井翔就抱着松本在那么梦幻的地方做了个爽。他还不敢出声，担心隔壁是有人住着，一个劲的憋着声音几乎忍了一早上。

松本跑进乐园里看见唐鸭鸭形状的冰棍就走不动路了，非要买一根才跟着走。相叶雅纪回头看了一眼二宫，二宫则是摇摇头说肚子疼。松本才舔了几口樱井就凑过来在他耳边低语：“早上还没舔够？“  
说完转头就躲在大野身后，惹得傲娇想下手结果又怕误伤了睡美人。

几个人硬是玩了一整天的项目，除了几个高空项目樱井没上去之外，基本能陪小猫的他都尽力陪着。晚上看烟花也是提前就定好了靠前的专属座位，在众人注视下被staff带到了最佳观赏区。

“感觉大家都在看有点害羞“松本打开樱井翔挂着的唐老鸭爆米花盒子抓了一点就开始吃。

“一会烟花开始大家就都会注意烟花的，没事。” 樱井翔趁着他凑过来的姿势，偷亲了一下他的头顶。

“喂！”小猫挥着拳头示威，结果一转头差点把隔壁天然手里的饮料给打翻了。

“坐好坐好，你看看你天天捣乱。”樱井憋着笑，把他拽回来，倒计时等着烟花的开始。

音乐的响起果然吸引了全部人的视线，原本周围闹着想摸松本怀里的唐老鸭的小孩子也安静下来看着表演。夜空里的花火升起，炸开之后的星星点点落在每个人的美梦里，像是暖了今日的一角，不远处还能听见一声声感叹。视觉和听觉的盛宴像是点燃了樱井心里某种难以言喻的心情。他的视线回到身旁人的身上。好看的桃花眼里映出五色绽放的花火，樱井不禁会去想知道他眼里的世界是怎么样的，这个对着花花草草都会说抱歉和谢谢的温柔的人，会安慰着落选的商品的人，会一个人在家对着电视机里的主播说晚上好的人。他眼里的世界又是温柔到了什么地步被揉碎放在心里，展现给了每一个人。虽说小傲娇每次都奶凶奶凶的佯装发火。其实真正心里是哄一下又乖的宝贝。视线的交汇，对方像是注意到了樱井的视线，转过头来说了什么，但是这都不重要了，声音被花火淹没。樱井凑上去亲吻了对方，音乐的间隙中，松本听到了那句专属的

“我爱你。“


End file.
